Look Over Yonder, What Do You See
by Sushi Chi
Summary: Five times the pack realizes that Derek and Stiles' relationship is more than they thought. Sterek.


******Disclaimer: Alas, I don't own Teen Wolf.  
**A/N: Well here we go. Another Teen Wolf story. Not a surprise is it. I hope you enjoy it.  


"Apparently," Lydia smirked, "only an innocent one can wield the blade and slay the beast." She looked up from the book.

"What does that mean?" Scott asked.

She rolled her eyes, "It means that only a virgin can kill our monster of the week, duh."

Jackson let out a chuckle and slapped his hand against Stiles' back, "Get to it."

Stiles shook his head, "I'm not a virgin."

"Oh come on," Erica sneered, "giving a kiss during spin the bottle does not count as having sex."

"I've had sex!" Stiles squeaked.

Boyd did not look impressed.

"I have." Stiles repeated, "Seriously. I don't want to get into it because-"

"It didn't really happen?" Jackson cut in.

"No, because we're very private about our romantic life." Stiles finished. "And you don't need to know what we do in bed." Stiles paused then finished quickly, "Which is a lot, by the way."

"You and your imaginary girl, right?" Jackson said.

"Hey, I'll have you know-" Stiles started loudly.

"Stiles," Isaac's voice was quiet, but got everyone's attention, "this is serious. I know that it sucks being the only virgin but this is your moment and you have to own up to it before someone else is killed."

"But that's the problem!" Stiles yelled, "I would man up to it, but it's not true!"

"Oh come on-"

Derek walked into the room looking angrier than usual, "Shut up, he's had sex."

Stiles pointed at Derek as if to say 'See? What did I just say?'

The room was silent before Scott bellowed, "You had sex with Derek?!"

"Our love is pure!" Stiles yelled back.

.

"Uh-uh." The creature smirked. "You shan't have the pretty human back until someone proves they know him enough to be worthy of him, dearie." His big yellow eyes looked at each in turn.

"Scott can answer your questions." Allison said, arrow aimed at him, even though she had learned that her arrows didn't hurt him at all.

"No." Derek said, stepping forward, "I will."

The creature clapped his hands, "Good, good. Let's get on with it then. Should you answer all five of them right, you can have the human back. If not, he's coming with me. Do we have a deal?"

"Deal." Derek said, ignoring the protests from the others.

The creature let out a chuckle that sent shivers up Derek's spine. "We'll start with an easy one. Question: what is his favorite color?"

"Red." Derek said.

"Question: was the day his mom died the worst day of his life?"

"No." Derek said, sure of himself while the others looked at Derek as if he was crazy.

"And why is that?" The creature sounded thoughtful.

"Because it was actually a relief that she wasn't suffering anymore. That she didn't have to be in pain anymore." Derek answered.

"Good." The creature smiled, his teeth were rotted. "Question: what does he fear the most?"

"Being the reason someone he loves dies." Derek said simply. "Either because he failed to help them or if they sacrificed themself."

"Question: what is his most cherished memory?" The creature smirked, clearly thinking he would stump Derek.

Derek was quiet for a moment before answering, "His dad was at work, and I had come over. We were watching a 1950's black and white movie and he forced me to have chai tea and laughed at me complaining about the tea. He ended up falling off the sofa laughing when I asked for a second cup."

"Aww," The creature put a hand over his heart, "that sounds so nice."

"It was." Derek said quietly.

"One more." The creature said, "Question: what is his first name?"

Derek frowned. "That's unfair-"

"Do you not know?" The creature laughed in joy.

"I can't pronounce it very well." Derek stated. "It's easier to guess Rumplestiltskin's name than it is to guess how to pronounce Stiles'."

"Hmm." The creature sounded thoughtful. "Can you write it down?"

"Yes." Derek said. "But I don't have any paper or pencil."

The creature rolled his eyes, "I have that covered." A piece of yellowed paper and a pen appeared in his hands, "No spell check."

Derek stepped forward and took the items from the creature before writing something down and handing it back.

The creature stared at the paper, "Well, well dearie. You passed all five questions. You may have your human back." Stiles was suddenly there, by his side. "But next time be careful with what magic you play with. All magic," The creature held up one hand, "comes with a price." He held up the other before disappearing.

Derek ran up to Stiles and hugged him, as if him being able to answer the questions wasn't proof enough to everyone that what was between them wasn't just sex.

.

John throws open the door to the Hale house, "Where is my son?"

Scott looked up, "Sheriff." He sounded panicked.

"Where is Stiles." John said.

"Well," Scott started slowly, "you see-"

"He and Derek were taken." Boyd said.

"Taken?" John said, clearly shaken. He had found out about werewolves and monsters not too long ago, and this was the first monster in town since he found out.

"Yes." Boyd said, not commenting about how they were taken because they were a couple. Derek and Stiles. Lydia and Jackson. The only reason why Scott and Allison weren't taken was because the Argents were out of town, helping some other hunters.

John slumped down on the sofa, "I was worried of that. Couples keep going missing. I was hoping that he and Derek didn't get taken."

The pack looked at each other in surprise. They didn't think John would know about their relationship. Stiles wasn't legal yet, so it had seemed like a fair assumption. Especially since John had acted so jumpy around the werewolves at first.

John stood up and was about to say something when the door burst open again and the four who had been missing came back in.

"Hi dad." Stiles said, looking no worse than usual.

John walked up and hugged his son, "You okay?"

"Yeah-" Stiles started when Jackson started talking.

"Wasn't a monster." Jackson growled, "Just a stupid serial killing human. Of course he wasn't a match for two werewolves."

"The way I remember it," Stiles said, turning to face Jackson, "Derek did all the work because the guy threw you in a cage next to some wolfsbane."

Jackson looked at the floor.

"Sir," Derek said, "we left the man in the fine hands of your police force. You'll probably get a call soon about how a serial killer was caught."

"Thanks for letting me know, son." John said, giving a hug to Derek as well. Derek was tense for a second before melting into the hug. "Glad you're home safe too, family brunch would be horrible if Stiles only had to worry my eating habits and not get distracted by your eating habits."

"Family brunch?" Jackson sneered.

"You wish your family had brunches." Stiles argued.

It was then that it hit everyone that John thought of Derek as family.

.

"What?" Scott asked, "We're stuck here?"

"For now." Derek said, frowning and looking outside. "That weather spell the witch cast was powerful."

"What with the sudden snow that came out of nowhere and now the door won't open because the snow is too high?" Lydia said, "Yeah, I'd say that's powerful."

"Everyone call your family and let them know that you're here, and that you're safe." Derek said.

When they were done with that Stiles said, "My dad is out helping people who got caught in the snow, helping people out of cars and to safety."

"My mom said the hospital is a mess." Scott said, "But she's glad I'm somewhere safe and not needing the Sheriff to come get me."

"I don't want to stay here." Lydia said.

"You have to." Isaac said quietly.

"But none of my stuff is here." Lydia spread her arms, "No one's stuff is here."

"My stuff is here." Stiles said, holding up his hand slowly.

"Good for you." Lydia said, "Glad that you have a drawer in your boyfriend's house."

Derek sighed and went into the kitchen. "I'm making sure we have enough food."

"Dude!" Stiles yelled after him, "We totally do I went shopping yesterday. Receipt is on the fridge so you can know how much of your money I spent."

Derek came back, long receipt in hand, "Did you have to buy so much candy?"

"Of course." Stiles said at the same time Scott made an excited noise and started muttering about candy and how he was going to go sniff it out before going into another room.

The rest settled around the living room and put a movie on.

Not too long later Scott came back in, "Dude," he said, staring at Stiles, "all of your stuff is here."

"Yeah, he said that." Erica said, "Weren't you listening?"

"No, like," Scott started, "all of his stuff. Like living here stuff."

"You act like I was lying to you." Stiles said slowly, "I told you my stuff was here."

"Oh God!" Scott yelled, "You do the grocery shopping!"

"Shut up," Derek said, glaring at the television, "I love this part."

Scott got in front of Derek's face, "You can't move in with someone who is still in highschool, dude!"

"We don't live together yet." Derek said, "He's still in highschool. Now move before I make you."

Scott let out a whine before slumping next to Stiles.

.

A pack that had been allies with the Hales for years called on them for help. They'd heard how the new Hale pack had managed to defeat so many creatures and they needed some help. So Derek made them all pack up and give excuses as to why they were driving to Oregon.

Once they were there, Derek made some introductions. "Scott, Isaac, Erica, Boyd, and Jackson are all werewolves. Allison is an Argent but she's part of the Pack and not a hunter, she just has the skills of a hunter. Lydia is immune to any poison we've come across, and she's smart. And this is Stiles."

"Yo." Stiles gave a salute.

"And what is so special about Stiles?" The other alpha asked.

"What isn't special about me, is the real question." Stiles wiggled his eyebrows and Derek clearly wanted to put his face in his hands and weep.

The alpha rolled her eyes, before going over the werewolves that were in the room from her pack, "-and this is my second, Demetri."

Demetri looked over the Hale pack, "Why are they all teenagers."

"Because of the year we were born." Stiles snarked.

"You're human should learn his place." Demetri glared.

"Dude, you're glare is so poorly done. I mean, my alpha has had his glare perfected for years. And he never had to practice in the mirror." Stiles said.

When Demetri started to growl, his alpha let out a light laugh and Derek proved Stiles right by glaring at him, "Stop baiting them, Stiles. They are a pack we're actually friendly with."

Stiles sighed, "You're right. I'm sorry." He faced the alpha, "I'm sorry. That was rude of me."

"You're forgiven." the alpha said, she looked more amused than upset. "Its always nice when someone puts Demetri in his place. I'm afraid to say that him being chosen as second has really gone to his head."

"I can say that being second has never gone to my head." Stiles said.

Jackson glared, "Dude, you aren't Derek's second."

Stiles gave an unamused look at Jackson, "Rude. Don't undermine my authority when we're with another pack. It's bad enough how often you do it at home."

"Just because you bang Derek doesn't make you-" Jackson started.

"Jackson." Stiles said, voice serious, "Behave."

Jackson let out a whine but shut up.

Stiles turned to look at the other pack, "I'm sorry I had to bring out my Disappointed Parent Voice."

"Well," Demetri started, "what else can we expect when your pack is all teenagers. It's not like they can't help being teens, they can't help when they were born."

Stiles let out a laugh, "Too true. Y'know Demetri, you may not be too bad of a guy."

"How long has Stiles been our second?" Boyd asked as quietly as he could.

The rest of the pack thought back, "Um," Scott said, "I think it was before we were even a pack. Back when we trying to kill Peter."

Everyone glanced at Peter. "I said I was sorry for that, right?"


End file.
